


Clint's First Day

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Clint Barton's sorting at Hogwarts. No pairings but a friendship with Sally-Anne





	Clint's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written as part of Marvelously Magical Bingo!  
> Card Section B2: Clint Barton

Clint gazed at the beautiful night sky with awe.  
“It’s charmed to look like the night sky,” a female voice said to him from his side.  
“How did you know?” he turned to the female beside him and asked.  
“I overheard the girl with the big hair telling everyone around her,” the female replied, “I’m Sally-Anne and you are?”  
“I’m Clint, nice to meet you Sally-Anne,” Clint smiled at the girl beside him, she was the friendliest person he had met so far, a blond boy had come into his compartment earlier and snubbed him once Clint had introduced himself, stating something about Mudbloods ruining Hogwarts.  
“Now as I call your name please step forward and take a seat on the stool,” spoke Professor McGonagall, the female professor who had come to visit him and his parents to tell him all about Hogwarts.  
“I hope we get into the same house,” Sally-Anne stated a small smile on her face.  
“We can still be friends even if we aren’t,” he offered the girl.  
She smiled at him, “Of course we can.”  
“Barton, Clint,” the professor called and Clint made his way to the stool and the Professor placed a hat on his head.  
“Hello, Master Barton,” a voice appeared his head.  
“Hello Sir,” he responded.  
“It was very kind of you to offer Miss Perks your friendship even if you do not go into the same house,” the hat informed him.  
“Thank you?” he questioned, unsure of why this was so important to the hat.  
“Kindness and loyalty are both traits of the Hufflepuff house Master Barton,” the hat replied, “I think you will do well there.”  
“If you say so Sir,” Clint replied, “I like the sound of a house who values loyalty and kindness.”  
“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted across the Great Hall.  
Applause sounded from the Hufflepuff table as Clint stood up and made his way to his new home. He looked across to see his new friend clapping her hands and a smile on her face.  
Clint introduced himself to the students around him, and met a Hannah Abbot who had been sorted just before him; he then watched the rest of the sorting and watched as Sally-Anne was sorted into Gryffindor. He sighed sadly, he had hoped Sally would join him but he would keep his promise and still be her friend, after all he wasn't going to let a silly thing such as the difference in house stop him.


End file.
